


FETISH I - To Shed Crocodile Tears

by CrimsonEmbrace



Series: FETISH A-Z [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HUMOR / FETISH SERIES</p>
            </blockquote>





	FETISH I - To Shed Crocodile Tears

**Author's Note:**

> WROTE IN 2009

\----------------------------------------------------------

To Shed Crocodile Tears

 

Ebisu waited in the doctor's office. He’d spent a good deal of time last night looking through his medical dictionary looking for just the ‘right’ illness... One that he hadn’t used that would mean the doctor would have to ask him to strip and... Well just about anything that would mean the doctor’s hands would have to touch him intimately.

Finally Ebisu had found the one... one that wasn’t too hard to fake and that the doctor would definitely have his hands in the ‘right’ areas... he couldn’t believe he hadn’t faked this one before... he’d covered most of the others that were non-communicable.

Ebisu looked up as the doctor walked in and feigned concern.

“So what brings you in today Ebisu?” The doctors tone was more than a little wary, soon Ebisu would have to switch doctors... he was beginning to suspect that Ebisu was not actually sick.

“Oh well... I haven’t been feeling very good... I’ve been running a fever...” Ebisu feigned embarrassment. “And it’s been difficult to urinate... painful.”

“Hn.” The doctor grunted. “I’ll need you to undress... and put on a gown this time please, they are stacked right there, can’t miss them.”

Ebisu nodded and averted his gaze as if embarrassed, his face was flushed but it was in excitement not embarrassment... he still masturbated to that memory, he ‘hadn’t been able to find a gown’ so he’d just sat nude on the table, trying not to be aroused.

The doctor rose and walked out with a soft sigh. Ebisu slowly stripped, if he could drag it out long enough sometimes the doctor would accidentally walk in on him... Ebisu’s cock hardened at the thought and he had to breathe deeply to calm himself.

Ebisu always had a bit of a difficult time not getting aroused until after the doctor was touching his cock... then it was ‘acceptable’ and a ‘normal’ response. Ebisu finished undressing, folded his clothes and set them on a chair and walked over to the gowns, looks like the doctor had gotten wise to his slow changing into the gown... when he got a new doctor he could start all the ‘tricks’ again...

The door opened a few minutes after Ebisu had dressed in the gown and sat on the table once more. Ebisu looked up and froze. “Lady Tsunade... I... um what are you doing here?” Ebisu’s heart pounded hard, this couldn’t be happening!

Tsunade smiled, “Doctor Inoshishi had to leave on a family emergency. I’m covering for him until he returns... in fact many of the doctors are gone on vacations and sick leave... so you never know when I may show up...” Tsunade gave Ebisu a pointed look then smiled benignly once more. “So... what was the problem again?”

Ebisu had blanched as Tsunade spoke and his voice was choked as he quickly replied, “Um nothing... feeling all better...”

Tsunade’s eyes glittered, but her voice was mild. “Are you sure... because I’m sure I can fix any... problems you have.”

Ebisu swallowed hard and nodded, “Quite sure I’m feeling fine... I really should get back to work.”

Tsunade raised her eyebrow. “Well, do come see me if you have any further symptoms.”

Ebisu nodded quickly, then sighed in relief as Tsunade walked out and closed the door. Ebisu scrambled over, dressed and left... there was no way he was coming back for anything!

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
END  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
FETISH I:

Iantronudia: Arousal from exposing oneself to a physician, usually by faking an ailment.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
